


Happy to Be With

by Woodpeltneko (Woodpelt_the_pussycat)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Domestic, Flirting, Food, Introspection, Kravitz does not follow the rules, Magnus deserves so much love, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reaper Squad, Self-Doubt, Spoilers for Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, The Raven Queen just lets him, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpeltneko
Summary: "Magnus is decidedly not in love with Taako. Taako has Kravitz- who, it’s worth mentioning, Magnus is not in love with either- and Magnus has Julia."
Relationships: Julia Burnsides & Kravitz, Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides/Kravitz/Taako, Minor Barry Bluejeans/Lup - Relationship, Minor Lup & Taako - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Happy to Be With

**Author's Note:**

> I could NOT get this out of my head so I took like 2 hrs to write it down and I might as well share it.

If there’s one thing that Magnus Burnsides knows without a doubt, it's that he loves Julia. He knows when he dies he’ll be nothing but happy to be with her again. He loves her, and nobody can take the place she had in his life. 

So, if his heart skips a beat when Taako jokingly flirts with him, it’s because he’s uncomfortable. If his heart soars and aches with longing simultaneously when he sees Taako and Kravitz together, it's because he’s happy for them (even though he doesn’t react the same way to seeing Lup and Barry happy together).

During a family meet up, Lup and Taako are joking about shitty pick up lines, teasing their respective husbands about them. Taako cackles at something Lup said, then turns to Magnus with an impressively calm face and says, “Mags, I must be a tree you used Railsplitter on, ‘cause I’m falling for you.”

Kravitz snorts, and Taako grins smugly. Magnus can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. He catches himself before he can fully form the thought ‘ _ I wish _ ’ and his smile falls a little. Taako looks at him curiously for a moment before Lup says, “Hey, Barry, you’re drop  _ dead _ gorgeous.”

Taako groans, smacks Lup on the shoulder and turns back to Kravitz with a pun of a similar caliber. 

Magnus is decidedly  _ not _ in love with Taako. Taako has Kravitz- who, it’s worth mentioning, Magnus is  _ not _ in love with either- and Magnus has Julia. It’s natural to care so much about someone you’ve spent more than a century with (Even though he doesn’t feel quite the same feelings when he interacts with the others).

Taako likes flirting with people. It’s all joking though, because he’s with Krazitz (right?). Kravitz doesn’t seem to mind it, just looks on with vague amusement whenever Taako pretends to flirt. Taako even teases Barry with fake flirting sometimes. Kravitz will laugh along with it, and just smiles when Taako jokes with Magnus like that. 

It catches Magnus off guard when Kravitz plays along with the jokes. Taako is teasing Magnus, pretending to flirt, the works. “Bet those pants would look better on our floor, don’tcha think, Krav?”

Magnus chuckles a little, unsure why Taako is taking this joke so far. He expects Kravitz to laugh at most, maybe just smile along. 

“I’m inclined to agree,” Kravitz says.

Magnus freezes. 

“Mags?” Taako asks, his ears flicking back in concern.

Magnus remembers to breathe. “Don’t you think you’re taking this joke a little far, Taako?”

Taako frowns and Kravitz looks sheepish. “Joke?” Taako echos.

Magnus opens his mouth and then closes it again.

Taako forces a laugh, waving a hand dismissively. “Gods, did you really believe that? Get pranked, my dude!”

Kravitz takes his turn to frown. “Taako…”

“Nah, it’s all good. It was a good goof, right, Krav?” He says the last part through his teeth.

Magnus takes a step back. “You were serious…”

Kravitz looks between Magnus and Taako as if he’s unsure what to reconcile first.

“But you two are together!” Magnus blurts. 

Kravitz puts a protective hand over Taako’s shoulder. “We’re polyamorus.”

Magnus takes a moment to chew on this information. Taako balks. 

“It’s not weird to love more than one person, Magnus,” Taako snaps. 

“No, I know,” Magnus struggles to form a sentence for a moment. “I just… Dunno. Didn’t want the opportunity.”

“What?” 

Magnus shrugs. “I… love Julia. I can’t replace that. I love her.”

Kravitz looks like he’s struggling for a second. “I… I could ask her… if that would make you more comfortable.”

Both Taako and Magnus stare at Kravitz for a long moment.

“You can do that?” Magnus asks finally. 

Kravitz hesitates. “I’m not technically supposed to, er… facilitate discussion between… the living and the souls of the Astral Plane… But…” he pauses again. “I would break inumerable rules for both of you.” 

Magnus wants to cry and laugh and hug Kravitz all at once, but instead he swallows. “Please do,” he tells Kravitz.

Not a moment after Kravitz steps into the Astral Plane, Magnus breaks down into tears. 

Taako watches nervously, suddenly unsure of boundaries. “Mags… I’m sorry.”

“Please, don’t be. I also love you, Taako,” Magnus says, his voice breaking from tears. 

Things smooth over pretty quickly from there. After a somewhat elaborate system of pseudo-note passing between Magnus and Julia, it’s established that Julia wants Magnus to be happy, which includes having new partners if he chooses to. Magnus has never felt this much love. Kravitz agrees to bring Julia some letters that Magnus writes for her to the Astral Plane on occasion (which is only hindered slightly when The Raven Queen gets tired of watching Kravitz sneak around and tells him to stop hiding it). 

Taako often ends up draping himself over Magnus and Kravitz’s laps on their couch. They make food together- which is more like Taako scolding them for doing things incorrectly for an hour before food is served. Kravitz hums gently while Magnus carves gifts for them and Taako writes recipes down or annotates pre-existing ones.

Nobody notes when Magnus becomes a part of the bad pick-up lines exchange at the next gathering. When Lup comes over she teases, “Finally, you boys figured it out.” and Taako just rolls his eyes at her. 

Magnus will still be happy to be with Julia again, but for now, he’s happy to be with Taako and Kravitz.


End file.
